This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is charged with carrying out the specific aims of the ND INBRE. There have been no changes in the specific aims as proposed during initial project review. The INBRE projects initiated at the State's four baccalaureate institutions and one tribal college are still in progress. Evaluation of projects by the Principal Investigator and EAC has occurred on a yearly basis. As a result of this review several new pilot projects have been initiate over the course of the ND INBRE. These have been documented in previous APRs and 2590s. New this year are separate cores for the summer academy and pathways program of Indians Into Medicine and for program evaluation. One new pilot project has been initiated at Cankdeska Cikana Community College. These new initiatives are included and described in the current combined APR / 2590 Progress Report.